customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battybarney2015's Custom Barney Theme Songs
Here are the custom Barney intros for Drewit1 made by battybarney2015 on YouTube. Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Songs: # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney Custom Barney & Friends Theme Songs: Season 1 (1992) # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # Picture This! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) # Shawn & the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! Season 4 (1997) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickles, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting For Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! Season 4 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 5 (1998) Season 5 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 6 (1999-2000) Season 6 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 7 (2002) Season 7 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 8 (2003-2004) Season 8 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 9 (2004-2005) Season 9 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 10 (2006) Season 10 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 11 (2007) Season 11 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 12 (2008) Season 12 custom theme songs coming in 2015! Season 13 (2009) Season 13 custom theme songs coming in 2015! 8 videos of Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) theme songs and Seasons 1-3 of Barney & Friends are completed. All finished! Now I'll do the Season 4 custom theme songs for Drewit1. Until the Seasons 5-6 theme songs and Seasons 7-13 theme songs coming in next month of January. February, March, April, etc. in the year of 2015! Custom Barney Home Video (1993-present) Theme Songs: # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Love to Read, with Barney # Barney Live! in New York City # Barney's Imagination Island # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games (January 1, 2015 for Drewit1) More Barney Home Videos for Season 3 in 1995-1997 and the Season 4-6 Barney Home Videos in 1997-2002 theme songs are coming in January, February or March 2015. Check your schedule! Coming in 2015, there's more Barney Home Videos for Season 7-14 in 2002-2014 theme songs! Category:Barney & Friends